


(Don't) Take What You Want

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [123]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Jared, Sub Jensen, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eventual J2, Jensen/Omc's, Jared/Omc (non-con), Bottom!Jared, Top!Jensen, Angst, Pining, Dom/Sub, BDSM, Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Hurt/Comfort...</p>
<p>Jensen used to be a popular and beloved sub in the BDSM scene, but never had great luck in finding the right Dom. </p>
<p>Now Jensen's appearing on the hit series Supernatural alongside his co-star and best friend, Jared, and life is good. Jared is straight, but falls hard for an oblivious Jensen. </p>
<p>One night, Jensen feels overwhelmed with all the SPN promos and decides to head out to relieve some stress. In the meantime, with a little support from his sis, Jared finally decides to confess his feelings to Jensen and heads over to his place. On his way there, Jared spots Jensen leaving his house decides to follow him out of curiosity </p>
<p>Jared finds out it's a BDSM club and goes in and spots Jensen in all his subby glory. Jared is heartbroken and tries to leave before Jensen spots him but grabs the unwanted attention of an aggressive dom who doesn't take no for an answer. Jensen later stumbles on a hurt Jared and seeks out Jared's rapist and all hell breaks loose.</p>
<p>Jensen realizes now why he was never satisfied as a sub. He's a Dom and Jared is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno if i'm proud of this... let me know if there's something you wanted done differently!

**Prompt** : Eventual J2, Jensen/Omc's, Jared/Omc (non-con), Bottom!Jared, Top!Jensen, Angst, Pining, Dom/Sub, BDSM, Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Hurt/Comfort...

Jensen used to be a popular and beloved sub in the BDSM scene, but never had great luck in finding the right Dom. So it wasn't a huge hardship for him to walk away from the lifestyle for good.

Now Jensen's appearing on the hit series Supernatural alongside his co-star and best friend, Jared, and life is good. Jared is straight, but falls hard for an oblivious Jensen. Jared knows Jensen's openly bi, but hasn't gathered enough courage to approach him due to his own insecurities and fear of rejection.

One night, Jensen feels overwhelmed with all the SPN promos and decides to head out to relieve some stress. In the meantime, with a little support from his sis, Jared finally decides to confess his feelings to Jensen and heads over to his place. On his way there, Jared spots Jensen leaving his house wearing a rather provocative outfit and decides to follow him out of curiosity to what appears to be an abandoned building in a more secluded part of town.

Jared finds out it's a BDSM club and goes in and spots Jensen in all his subby glory. Jared is heartbroken and tries to leave before Jensen spots him but grabs the unwanted attention of an aggressive dom who doesn't take no for an answer and takes from Jared what he always wanted to give Jensen. Jensen later stumbles on a hurt Jared and seeks out Jared's rapist and all hell breaks loose.

Jensen realizes now why he was never satisfied as a sub. He's a Dom and Jared is his. 

 ~~

Jared always thought he was straight. He liked girls, he liked the soft skin under his hands and the wet feeling of a pussy. So it really made zero sense why he was so drawn to Jensen. He shouldn’t wake up with come on his stomach and Jensen’s name on his lips. When he jerked off in the shower he shouldn’t imagine sneaky green eyes and Jensen’s firm stomach. He was _straight_ for god’s sake! Straight men don’t have fantasies about other men!

Jared knew Jensen was bi. He’d never tried to hide his sexuality and defended himself fiercely against those who disapproved of his lifestyle.  But despite Jensen’s outward grumpiness and his defensive attitude, he was a really good guy. Jared had felt a little apprehensive about the show at first and about Canada, but Jensen had been kind and reassuring. It had taken less than one episode for the two of them to become best friends.

Jared didn’t know when friendly affection turned to sexual attraction, but he needed to get it to stop. Jensen certainly wasn’t interested in him that way. He’d told Jared very early that he was not a commitment kind of man, he preferred casual, anonymous sex on the weekends. Jared didn’t want to be nothing more than a way for Jensen to get his rocks off so he kept his secret crush quiet. He tucked away the imaginations of gentle kisses and passionate sex. It was better that way.

**

Jensen really liked Supernatural, and he really liked Jared. He couldn’t have imagined a better costar. They worked together effortlessly. Jensen was protective of Jared and tried to keep him safe from the world, and in turn Jared eased the pressure of interviews and publicity off his shoulders. It was a match made in heaven.

Supernatural had insane hours of filming, and Jensen used that as an excuse to stay away from BDSM clubs. But as the schedule steadied out and they got days off, Jensen had to start coming up with new excuses. He was worn out from filming and he couldn’t go out and get marked up—Dean Winchester shouldn’t have the marks of a submissive. When he surrendered his time to Supernatural and gave up the d/s part of him, he felt free. The satisfaction of whips and chains had diminished over the years and he knew that giving it up was the right decision.

Supernatural was a hit. People _loved_ it, and each episode gained more viewers. They started gaining popularity, and popularity meant publicity. There were interviews and award shows that he and Jared had to attend, there were cameras shoved in his face, and his hand was cramping from signing his name over and over. It was overwhelming, even with Jared shouldering some—most—of the work. He felt exhausted every day.

The promos didn’t go away. Even with Jared’s help Jensen started to feel weighed down. He opened his closet to find some comfortable pajamas and saw his usual sub outfit tucked away. The tight, thin black clothes with his makeup kit rested innocently on the floor, but they teased Jensen nonetheless. “Play with us,” They called. “Just one more night.”

Jensen lifted the tight, leather pants. “Just one more night,” Jensen agreed. “Just to take the stress off.”

**

Jared really wanted Jensen to love him. He wanted to show Jensen how good they could be together, but the first step would be confessing his epic crush. “I just don’t know what to _say_ ,” Jared said. “It’s not like I can walk up and say, ‘Hi, Jensen! I know we’re best friends and costars but guess what? I have a massive crush on you.’”

“Stop doubting yourself,” Megan scolded. “You’re a catch. Jensen would be lucky to get you.”  
Jared twisted the phone cord around his hand. “Jensen doesn’t want a serious relationship. And I don’t want him to fuck me and leave me.”

“This is really a decision you have to make yourself,” Megan said. “You have to ask yourself—is telling Jensen I love him worth the to risk my friendship? Do I love him enough to take that step?”

Jared looked at the picture of him and Jensen on set. It was his favorite photo and he’d gotten it framed. “Yeah,” Jared said. “It’s worth it.”

After he hung up, he made his way to the apartment building where Jensen lived. He looked up at the huge building apprehensively. Inside Jensen was sitting and watching TV, no idea that Jared was about to share his biggest secret. He walked closer to open the door when someone stepped out. Jared ducked behind the corner and gasped when he saw the figure. “ _Jensen_?”

Jensen was dressed in the tightest pants Jared had ever seen and a sheer top that revealed Jensen’s nipples and abs. His lips were shiny and his eyes had glitter on them that sparkled under the streetlights. “What the…”

Jared followed Jensen at a respectable distance so he wouldn’t get caught. He didn’t even notice where they were going. He peered at the building Jensen went in to. It didn’t look like a regular bar or even a typical club. It seemed basically like an abandoned building, dark and mysterious at the same time it was eerily captivating. Jared followed Jensen inside.

His mouth fell open.

Jared knew what this was, he wasn’t stupid. Whips, bondage, collars, and other tools littered the club. He was in a BDSM club. But why had Jensen come _here_? Was it a mistake? Or was this actually something Jensen liked? Jared didn’t picture the shy, introverted man to be into BDSM and it hurt Jared that he knew so little about his friend.

He didn’t want to give up though, so he kept looking for Jensen. His eyes landed on a figure in the middle of the room, who was kneeling with his arms above his head and his eyes flirty. “Holy fuck, Jensen.”

There were two guys around him, one stroking Jensen’s mouth and undoing his fly. The other was holding a paddle and eyeing Jensen’s ass hungrily. It was mystifying. Jared couldn’t look away, so he kept his eyes trained on his costar.

The man behind him brought the paddle down on Jensen’s ass and he cried into the gag. Jared wanted to help him but the bulge in Jensen’s pants said that he was actually enjoying this. The man brought the paddle down again and again, while the second guy pried Jensen’s gag out and replaced it with his cock. Jensen squirmed and moaned. A third guy reached out to undo Jensen’s pants and started to stroke his cock. He whimpered and pushed his hips into the man’s hand.

Jared couldn’t watch anymore. He couldn’t stand to see these strangers doing to Jensen what Jensen would never let Jared do. Jealousy, anger, and sadness swirled around in him and he turned to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going, pretty?” A voice purred.

Jared jumped. “Are you–are you talking to me?”  
“I ain’t talking to the wall, sweetheart,” The man drawled. He was tall, even taller than Jared. “You’re a cute little sub, what’re you doing here all alone?”

“I’m not a sub,” Jared protested. “I’m not even into this stuff. I came here for my friend but…it was a mistake.”

“I’m Jacob,” The man continued as if Jared hadn’t spoken. “But you can call me Master.”  
Jared glared. “Didn’t you hear me, asshole? I said I wasn’t interested.”

Jacob’s eyes narrowed. “You shouldn’t talk back to me like that. Things might get ugly.”

“What are you going to do?” Jared sneered. “ _Dominate_ me?”

It wasn’t two second before Jared found his face pressed against his wall. “That is exactly what I’m going to do.”

Jared found his pants shoved down and he tried to thrash away. “Stop!” Jared demanded. “Help!”

Jacob chuckled darkly. “Stop and help don’t mean nothing in here,” He said. “You gotta use a safeword, which, oh yeah! You don’t have.”

“Please,” Jared begged. “Please don’t do this. There’re other people who are willing!”

“I like ‘em feisty,” Jacob said. “Plus, you beg so pretty.”

“Please,” Jared repeated. “I’ll do anything. I have money!”

“You’ve also got a tight ass I want to fuck,” Jacob retorted. He shoved two fingers in Jared dry and he cried out.

“Stop!” Jared said. “Oh god, it hurts!”

“You think this is painful,” Jacob growled. “Wait until the real deal.”

He spit on his fingers and continued to open up Jared, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Jared closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere else. He was jerked back to reality when a pain like fire burst through his ass. Jared screamed in agony and Jacob shoved a gag into his mouth. Jared tried to yank it out but Jacob grabbed his hands and continued to shove his cock in and out of Jared’s ass.

One time a stunt went wrong and Jared was hit on the head with a beam. He blacked out and his head hurt for the next few days. Jared didn’t think he’d ever have a worse pain, but it was nothing compared to what was happening now. Jacob’s huge cock slid in and out of his dry ass. “Make it stop,” Jared sobbed into his gag. “Oh god, someone help me. Someone save me!”

“You feel so hot,” Jacob growled. “Fuck!” His hips jerked and Jared felt the disgusting feeling of his come fill inside him. “Jesus, sweetheart, that was good.” He yanked his cock out of Jared’s ass and his come leaked down his thighs. Jared whimpered when the gag was roughly undone. “I bet you’ll be feeling that for a few days.”

“I hate you,” Jared cried. “You raped me.”  
Jacob snorted. “What’re you gonna do, go to the police?” Jared was silent. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” He patted Jared’s ass. “See you ‘round, sweetheart.”

Jared found the energy to crawl into a corner. No one could see him cry back here so Jared let himself sob freely. Pain radiated from every part of his body and he felt so, so dirty. He was disgusting. How could he ever face Jensen again? How could he go out in public? Jared curled in on himself and wept.

**

Jensen was leaving only slightly more satisfied than when he came. Sure, orgasms were great, but it took all his energy just to fake interest. The next time he needed to relax he’d call Jared and they’d have a beer or something. He was about to push out the door when he heard quiet sniffling. Jensen knew those tears. He’d heard them on set after a particularly emotional scene and he’d been the one to loop his arm around Jared’s shoulder to comfort him.

Jensen followed the sound to the corner and noticed the familiar shaggy mop of hair. “Jared?” Jensen murmured. “Is that you?”  
Jared froze. “Go away.”

“No,” Jensen replied. He crouched down and tried to get Jared to look up. The younger man buried his face deeper in his arms, however. “Come on, Jay. Look at me. I care about you. I want to help you.”

“I’m disgusting,” Jared whimpered. “Don’t want to be helped. I’m dirty.”

“You’re my best friend,” Jensen corrected. “You’re the sweetest person I know. You’re _amazing_. Just tell me what’s wrong and I can fix it.”

Jared looked up finally. His eyes were red and his face was streaked with snot and tears. “He…I came to find you,” Jared whispered. “’Cause I wanted to tell you something. And I saw you up there, so I left, but someone stopped me–,” Jared shuddered. “He didn’t let me leave. And he said that he wanted to fuck me, and I said no, but he didn’t listen.”  
Jensen’s blood boiled. “Did he rape you?” Jared let out a low cry and it was answer enough for Jensen. “What did he look like?”

“Dunno, it was dark,” Jared said. “He had me up against the wall so I couldn’t see anything. But his name was Jacob.”

Jensen stroked Jared’s hair. “Wait here, baby. I’ll be right back.”

Jensen pushed through the crowd with his ears tuned in for the name Jacob. He finally heard someone tell Jacob he looked good, and the man respond that he fucked an unwilling sub. The group laughed and Jensen tightened his hands into fists. There were a couple ways Jensen could play this, but he chose the most fun way.

He strolled up to Jacob, batting his eyelashes and screaming “submissive”. “Hey, sugar,” Jensen purred. “I’m looking for a Dom and you might be just the man I want. Very…” His eyes raked Jacob’s body, imaging how he would take him apart. “Big.” He winked suggestively. “You should take me to the back room.”

Jacob grinned. “With pleasure.” His friends hollered as he led Jensen to the back. Jensen locked the door behind them and faced Jacob. “I want to tie you up and beat you,” Jacob said.

“Blunt,” Jensen murmured. He was really going to enjoy this. “Come here and take me, _Sir_.”

Jacob strolled up to him and as soon as he was close enough Jensen kneed him in the balls with all the power he could muster up. Jacob gasped and fell to his knees. “You _bitch_! How dare you!”

Jensen kicked Jacob in the side and he fell onto his back. “That unwilling sub you raped? He’s my best friend in the entire world and I love him. He’s positively distraught and cowering in a corner because of what you did to him.” Jacob tried to get up and Jensen kicked him again. “Nope! Tonight you’re going to be _my_ bitch.” Jensen placed his foot on Jacob’s chest. “This is your cue to beg for mercy.”

Jacob glowered at him. “Never.”

Jensen grinned. “I hoped you would say that.”

When he unlocked the room and strolled out, whistling, Jacob was curled up in a ball. There’d be bruises all over his body tomorrow and Jensen knew the man wouldn’t go to court. Jensen had never felt such pleasure at punching or kicking something, each grunt of pain avenging Jared.

He wandered back to Jared and helped him up. “Let’s go home, baby.”

Jared leaned heavily on Jensen on the way back to Jared’s house. “Do you want to…” Jared sniffed. “You could come in, if you wanted.”

Jensen knew what his friend wanted and smiled gently. “I’d love to, thanks.”

Jared collapsed on the couch as soon as they were inside. “I feel so dirty,” Jared said again.

“Let’s get you in the shower,” Jensen suggested. He guided the exhausted Jared towards the bathroom and turned on the warm water. Jensen let Jared rest against the wall and used his soap to clean off the come and blood. His hands shook with fury but he reined it in to care for Jared.

When the water turned cold, Jensen shut it off and toweled off Jared. “We’re gonna get you into bed now, okay?”

Jared looked up at him with big, trusting eyes and Jensen felt a surge of warmth go through him. This is what a dom/sub relationship was supposed to be like. The Dom would care for his sub and cherish him until his last breath.

Jensen froze. He knew why he couldn’t get pleasure with those men. He knew why being submissive never truly got him off. He couldn’t believe he never saw it before. Jensen was a Dom— _Jared’s_ Dom. His cock started to swell imagining how he would have Jared writhing underneath him and wring every last drop of come out of Jared. He’d bring his sub to cloud nine every night and show Jared how absolutely loved he was.

Jensen pressed down on his cock. Jared had just been raped; Jensen wasn’t going to make a move now. He dressed Jared in his pajamas and tucked him into bed. “Please stay,” Jared mumbled.

“Of course, baby,” Jensen agreed. He sat against the headboard and let Jared cuddle against him. “I’m going to keep you safe now, Jared.”

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared sighed. “I love you so much.”

Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head. “I love you too.”

Jared balled his fists in Jensen’s shirt. “I didn’t want him, I _swear_. I wanted _you_ , I wanted to fuck _you_ , but you didn’t want me. You let those other guys touch you but not me–,”

“Jared,” Jensen interrupted. “Those guys weren’t important. And they didn’t even satisfy me.”  
Jared cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not a sub,” Jensen explained. “I always thought I was because that’s what people called me, but I’m not a sub. I’m a dom.” He stroked Jared’s cheek. “And I’d like you to be my sub.”  
Jared’s eyes widened in fear. “Are you gonna do what he did to me?”

Jensen growled at Jacob’s mention. “Never, Jay. A dom is supposed to cherish his sub, which is what I’m going to do for you.”

Jared relaxed. “Okay. Please, be my Dom. Get rid of the traces of _him_.”

“With pleasure,” Jensen replied. “I’m going to put you on your stomach now, okay?” Jared nodded and let Jensen roll him over. His hole still looked raw and abused. “My poor Jared,” Jensen sighed. “My poor sub. I’m going to take good care of you now.”

“I trust you,” Jared said.

Jensen bent his head down and licked across Jared’s hole. A couple doms had done this to him and Jensen had enjoyed it. Judging from the way Jared was pushing his ass back on Jensen’s mouth, he liked it too. “You’re so hot,” Jensen murmured. He shoved his tongue into Jared’s ass and he squeaked.

“Jensen, _please_ ,” Jared cried. “Make me forget him!”

“You want me to fuck you?” Jensen asked. “Want me to make you feel so much pleasure your head spins?”

“Yes,” Jared keened.

Jensen got the lube and opened up Jared slowly. If this is was going to be his first _real_ time, it was going to be good. He used half the bottle of lube to get Jared open so when he finally pushed in it was smooth. “How are you?”  
“Stings a little,” Jared said. “But nothing too intense.”

Jensen started to slide in and out, and he hit Jared’s prostate as soon as possible. Jared keened and rubbed his cock against the bed. “Oh god, Jensen! Oh god!”

“Someday I’m going to tie you up and show you a whole new world,” Jensen promised. “I’ll put vibrators up your ass and lock you in a cock cage until you’re begging.”

“Oh, please!” Jared cried. “Please let me come!”

Jensen dug his fingers into Jared’s hair and pulled him around to kiss him. He devoured Jared’s mouth and licked the sweet taste of _Jared_ from his mouth. “ _Come,”_ Jensen demanded.

Jared screamed and his hips spasmed in an orgasm. His body went lax and Jensen finished until he could come in Jared’s ass. “Fuck.”

“Was that okay?” Jensen asked.

“My ass fucking hurts,” Jared grumbled. “Thank god we don’t have to film tomorrow.”

Jensen chuckled and rubbed some ointment between Jared’s cheeks. “You’re going to be my treasure, Jared. I’ll treat you better than anyone else ever has.”  
Jared yawned. “Yes, Sir. Now can we sleep.”

Jensen really liked Jared calling him “Sir.” But he supposed this wasn’t the right time to get horny again. “Yeah, Jay. We can sleep as much as you want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts here or at [my tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
